Summer Paradise
by MyNameIsKassie
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNLIKELY SCHEDULE! After an unexpected accident and finding out they will be separated in the fall, Rodrick and Maddie decide to spend their summer trying to make it the best one yet for them and the band both until even more obstacles encounter the couple with old friends, the past and unpredictable drama. Humor/Drama/Romance. RXOC T for Some Alcohol and Language.
1. Ashley, Car's and Rain

**Before you start reading this: Have You Read Unlikely Schedule? If not, I'd advise you to read it first before you get completely confused!**

**Wasn't Expecting this Were You? If You Don't Like Make-out scenes or if I do have younger readers (10,11) Then when you see this #, just skip till you see another one.**

* * *

Maddie's POV

"Why do I get the feeling that we are at the starting of senior year again?" I mumbled as all five of us just sat in the van. Rodrick turned to me as I buckled my seatbelt, "I know it's at Ashley's but it's for all of the seniors. It's like a after party. Plus, her parents know this time." He tried improvising.

I sighed, "Yeah but is there going to be alcohol? None of us are even 21 yet and you know my condition." Rodrick seemed discouraged of what I said when a frown implanted on my face.

Ward retorted, "It's ok Maddie! We know each other a lot more this time so it won't be as awkward and we won't force you to drink." I nodded as Rodrick started to drive.

Really Fast.

He zoomed past that treacherous corner that scared me to death and drove past a bunch of people. "Rodrick." I muttered holding onto the seat. Ward just kept talking in the back, "I heard that her cousin will be coming and he's over 21." I just ignored him, not rudely though. It was just because I was scared to death by Rodrick's usual horrible driving.

None of us wanted to see Ashley's face again but why are we going? Just because it's for seniors? Oh. A Senior Party/House Party. People will be hooking up in a bedroom, drinking way more than last time and dirty dancing…. Ugh, I don't want to think about that at all but I would soon have to face that all. Why would her parents allow this? They must be those rich parents who give their only child what ever she desires. I shivered to myself in disgust of those thoughts.

We got a couple honks by a bunch of people passing the busy road with a couple of them flipping us off with the middle finger or "Watch it dumbass!". I ignored all the yelling as we headed through a road, catching my eyes on the Devil Worshipper's woods. Ah, fine memories. Scratched Legs, Being drenched in water and scaring Greg and 'Baby Hippo.' As Rodrick explained him.

We were already close to Ashley's since this town was huge. Actually, we were already parking by the other cars. "Are you ok short stock?" Rodrick unbuckled his seatbelt just staring at me. I nodded looking wide eyed as loud music played and people walked in.

I did recognize somes seniors. Wait, Do I see? I looked to see a small pod of freshman walk towards the door. I've noticed them a lot because they give out so much attention. Ah, whatever.

I shook my head back to Rodrick, "Nothing, I'm fine now." I swung the door open, stepping out with my black flats that had converse print on it. Of course, it was from Rodrick but I have to admit they were really nice. It was my birthday present too.

The guys all came out of the car when we were all suddenly stopped, "A Bow Tie Chris?" Ben snorted. I whipped my self to Chris, navy blue skinny jeans, white trim shirt with a black bow tie. They didn't notice him before we even started driving?

He just panicked looking at me, "It's-" I spoke up cutting in, "come on guys! It's attractive! Lot's of guys do this." Rodrick just whipped himself around, smirking at me and pointing at his shirt, "What about this? Isn't this sexy? The hat gives me extra sexy-ness" He gave me a wink. His grey T-shirt had "Go Big" in large letters and he wore a black beanie.

Ward who was also wearing his usual beanie spoke in the background, "Yeah, uh, I need that hat back after the party Rodrick."

I rolled my eyes, "It's just a bow tie anyways, can we just go in there and get it over with?" I was the one who pulled him towards the gate. We switched from side to side to move out of everyone's way. "It's still sexy right?" Rodrick's faint voice asked in the background.

I smiled, "yes ver-" I was cut off by the girl we all hated. Ashley. Ashley gave us a fake grin, "Oh, decided to enjoy this amazing party of mine?" I stared at her short and very tight black dress that had triangle cut-outs exposing the sides of her waist along with very tall high heels. I kind of laughed because she was holding a hand bag too. She flipped her long black hair.

Ben spoke up, "This isn't a stripping club honey, it's a house party." She stuck her tongue out playfully and snapped, "This isn't a band gig, this is my party and at my party, why would you wear those garbage clothes? You probably got them from the local dump, suits your style though!" She then shot her eyes towards me, giving me a disgusted look, "Especially you and your boyfriend shortie, you should be glad I'm letting you in." I mouthed what she just said bumping against her as she let out an annoying cough.

I rolled my eyes, "What a immature little rich bitch." The guys laughed at my remark patting my back, "Nice."

After we entered, We just all awkwardly stood there staring at everyone, lot's were dancing and the other half was drinking or playing video games on the couch. People were making out in corners and spiking the punch bowl.

I then remembered I still had Rodrick locked in the clutches of my tiny hands. He whipped me around making me face him. I felt him put his lips right into mine, rubbing my back intensively with one hand and running his large fingers through my hair with the other. He kept on kissing me continually releasing and pulling me in. I started to giggle really loud. He turned his head away to see the guys dancing to the music.

"How about we start our night off with a little dancing?" A little dancing. How he said that made me laugh inside. I held his hand swinging it, "I'd love to." I wasn't the greatest dancer in the world but hey, that Phys Ed class this year really helped Rodrick and I. He spun me around leading me towards where everyone else was either grinding with someone or jumping up and down.

Right now a skrillex song was playing. I forgot which song it was but it was actually quite catchy even though there wasn't much singing. The music boomed throughout the whole entire house even my heart was bumping to the beat. Rodrick was swaying his hips slowly back and forth. I was just doing somehow the same thing because I didn't want to seem like I was too goody-goody for that.

No grinding but some dancing for me.

I looked really awkward while dancing because I just had my arms in the air making weird fist pumps trying to copy some people in the small crowd.

Rodrick was laughing a bit, "Having trouble?" I nodded with a little blush. He smirked at me with his guy liner glowing under the light. I loved when his big brown eyes stared at me. "Here, I'll put you on my shoulders, so you won't look so awkward" I stopped for a second to check to see how tall the ceiling was. It was pretty far up. I shot him a ok, "sure." He then grabbed my waist, lifting me up like a box onto his shoulders.

He then noted, "don't strangle me." I said, "I won't" as I kissed the top of his head. He started hopping around while I did with him. People started giving us cheers because of our idea. I just had my mouth wide open with a big smile on my face. He started running through people, holding onto my legs very tight and kept circling everybody dancing. I felt like I was on a go-cart as he zoomed throughout the dancing people.

I started laughing, "Rodrick, I'm slipping!" He let me slide overtop of his head, letting me fall into the clutches of his long arms. He gave me a peck on the cheek, "Fun night huh?"

Rodrick's POV

We stopped into the same old kitchen that we had been in about 10 months ago where Maddie had snuck coke into my beer and I was shamelessly flirting with Ashley. We've grown so much since that time, but sadly the kitchen was the same.

Maddie was already accompanying her self with a red cup, pouring sprite into her drink while I was behind her, filling beer into mine with a pinch of coke. Sounds disgusting but I just wanted to try it. She leaned against the kitchen counter taking a sip of her drink. I followed after her, wrapping my free arm around her. She gave me a smile then directing her mouth to her drink. I also paid attention to mine, taking a large gulp. She pointed her drink at me, "Don't plan on getting drunk do you? Because your parents will find out and they will ground you, at 18! Ok?" It was a random thought that came to her head but I gave her a nod.

I just decided to gulp the who cup full of beer I had left. It wasn't much.

After I threw the cup near the sink figuring that someone would clean it up, I just sighed giving Maddie another kiss on the cheek. She crunched her shoulders laughing a little bit. I let my self drag closer to her as I led my lips to hers, her hands stuck to my chest as I leaned over her.

She tried to talk as I kissed her. "Get a room!" Someone called out from behind me. "Rodrick, let's just go somewhere else so we don't disturb 'Ashley's Fabulous party." I felt a forceful push on my chest as we both chuckled.

#

I smirked at Maddie, dragging her into the empty hallway nearby, she let out a small laugh as I lightly pinned her against the wall. She brushes her lips against mine making me smirk. I lift her up onto her toes, letting a quiet moan come from both of us. I wrapped my hands around Maddie's as they were trapped on the wall. Shivers came down my spines as we continued kissing, pushing my lips deeper into hers. Her lips were so soft and sweet.

I took a breath, "We need to do this more often." She pulled me back in, kissing my insanely.

I loved it. I felt the heat in my body as I leaned in closer. I slid my hands down to her tank top, reaching the bottom lifting it up lightly. She sort of blocked me as she lifted my head to her mouth. I denied playfully kissing at her neck, letting her kiss my head. I press her harder against the hallway wall when we are stopped by a voice.

#

"Hey, Uh." It was Chris's voice, "Sorry to interrupt you guys but I need to tell the band something, Ben and Ward are sitting near the dance floor." He seemed stern as I fixed my messy ball of hair. Maddie fixed her striped tank top balancing herself up. "Sure." I seemed confused but he was really stern about what he said.

Maddie's POV

Wow, that was a steamy moment although we were interrupted by Chris. I knew what he was going to tell the guys, he was going to tell him that he was gay. We did talk about this before that he had to tell them sometime because the guys were still all curious on why they didn't see his date at all for prom.

Rodrick held my hand, pulling me from behind as we followed Chris. Ward and Ben were sitting in these two fancying chairs checking out the girls who wore short skirts. I rolled my eyes as I sat in the free chair beside them.

Rodrick and Chris pulled a chair in facing them. "Well, this better be good Christopher because my good buddy here and I got some spanking to do." Ben was drunk as he bit his lip staring at all of the girls. Rodrick slapped his head annoyingly, "Pay attention Ben, just for a sec." Ben wobbled his head having his eyes on Chris. Chris just eyed me giving me a nod.

They all leaned over as Chris spoke, "You know that time when Maddie and I were having coffee and when I didn't show you my from date?" A question popped up from his mouth as they all gave him a nod, "Yeah." I sat there quietly waiting for their reactions. Hopefully they will understand.

"Well, there is something that has to do with both of those situations that include me and Maddie is the only one who knows because I thought it'd be better if I'd tell you guys at a different time since your my friends." His voice seemed very calm as he spoke, "Just don't freak out and try to take it as easy as you can. Even if you're paying more attention more to those girl's asses." He was directing the sentence towards Ben and Ward. Chris snapped his fingers towards them as they caught his eye. "Can you just get it out already Chris?" Rodrick asked impatiently licking his lips. Chris finally leaned back with a very big sigh.

His mouth slowly opened with a quiet stutter blowing the hair out of his face, "I-I'm Gay."

He felt relieved to get that out as he covered his face with his hands. I circled my head towards to the guys who all had different facial expressions. Rodrick was just completely frozen. It was quiet for a few moments as Chris and I just stared at them completely.

Ben suddenly let out a really loud laugh, "You're not gay! Don't be so drunk Chris!" Chris wasn't drunk at all. "Why would our bassist of Loded Diper be gay? I bet you love that girls ass!" Ben was actually pointing at a guy, mistaking him for a girl because of his drunk ways.

I slapped my forehead as Ward spoke up, "Nope. I don't believe you either Chris. Chris, you are not gay ok? You kissed a girl in the 8th grade and you shouldn't be gay anyways. My parents always said-"

Chris just ignored him, waiting for Rodrick to answer, "What do you have to say Rodrick? Huh? That a gay guy shouldn't be allowed in the band?" A flash of lighting came from the window with a booming sound of thunder making a few people gasp for a second.

I heard Rodrick gulp loudly, "No."

Chris just continued on grumbling. It seemed like he was going to burst out into tears.

"Then what is it?" "I just don't know how you, the bassist of loded di-"

He was cut off by Chris again who flipped the chair, storming off which caught some people's attention. "Just save it!" He yelled loudly, a strange but angry look on his face appeared.

I abruptly stood up, so did Rodrick.

"Chris wait!" I called out as Rodrick followed after me. His voice made me turn back to him, "Let me come." He seemed firm with his voice. I heard the door slam and it was Chris.

I angrily stared at Rodridck, his big goofy brown eyes staring at me. I stopped and lifted my hand slapping it against his cheek. We caused a scene but I didn't care. I would've slapped Ben and Ward too but I had to run after Chris. "Chris wait!" I scurried towards the door, slamming it behind me leaving Rodrick's face in shock once again as he rubbed his red cheek.

Chris's POV

I couldn't believe this crap.I couldn't believe my own friends wouldn't accept me for my sexuality! The only person who did accept me was Maddie. Of course her because she understands.

Not them.

It was pouring rain and thunder was in the sky, just another typical dramatic scene where I can hide my foolish tears. I need to take the bus, I thought to myself as I started to walk towards the road.

"Chris wait!" Maddie's voice came from behind me. I turned around to see her already soaked with the water in her hair dropping down to her arms and legs. Before she could start talking, I interfered, "Maddie, they aren't accepting me! Do you see them saying they are supporting me or even saying ok? No!" I could see Maddie's mouth stutter as she came closer, "Chris, they're all drunk and confused. We could all talk-" I started to raise my voice towards her, wiping my wet bangs out of my face.

"We can't talk! You heard what they said! You were there with me!" I dropped my arms making them slap against my legs. I violently moved my mouth, "I'm taking the bus home, I have the money anyways." I sighed twisting myself around, walking towards the gate.

The thoughts came to my head again, we are all cool and buddy buddy with each other but now it's all "I just don't know how you, the bassist." Rodrick, the typical Rodrick Heffley would say that and he did. "You shouldn't be gay anyways." Ward's shivering voice came to my head. Why is it so horrible to like the same sex? Yeah, everyone says I'm masculine looking, I'm in a band and I kissed a girl in the 8th grade, so what? Just because I did that doesn't mean-.

My thoughts were bursted by a furious honk and a sightless light that hit my eyes. I squinted cluelessly at the light standing frozen solid.

Darkness and pain that's all I felt.

"CHRIS!"

* * *

**Oh no, A Cliffhanger! Going to Have to Wait Because I have Dance Camp Next Week. Thanks For Reading!**


	2. Legs

Rodrick's POV

As soon as the ambulance arrived to the hospital, the paramedics pushed Maddie, the guys and I to the side of the truck swinging the two doors open. Maddie had her tear filled eyes on Chris the whole time. I didn't know how she could handle looking at all the blood and scars on his face. All I remember was Maddie slapping me then chasing after Chris, then after awhile everyone had heard Maddie scream and a honk from the driver.

"Is he going to be ok?" Maddie's worried voice chased after the paramedics and the passed out Chris, the rain piling over top of us.

I felt a push as the guys forced me inside. "We need to help him right now miss, leave it to us." One of the paramedics informed rushing inside like a bullet through the halls alerting people to move out of the way.

I really hope Chris was ok because his face was hell. Awful, droopy red blood just dripping. A long deep scar on the side of his right cheek, the skin on the side of his nose was ripped , his eyes were red, I was glad I didn't have to see his legs.

Although, his left shoulder had a huge violent gash.

I had felt Maddie bump into me as she ran to a empty seat in the waiting room, soaking wet. She had her arms crossed, leaning back into the chair just staring into the distance with this troubled face.

I felt something run down my cheek flinching, I swept my finger against it and lifted it up right towards my eye. Eyeliner. Guyliner actually. I was in the rain for five minutes, thats it and the eyeliner had been ruined.

I wiggled my head switching my thoughts back to reality controlling my self to Maddie. I stumbled towards her being a little drunk. I leaned in towards her her speaking very quietly, "Hey Maddie." She twisted her head towards me harshly.

I tried kneeling down putting my hand on her leg. "Chris is going to be ok." I tried to rub her leg giving her a little comfort. She snapped pushing my hand off, "No he's not Rodrick. Did you see his legs or maybe even his back?"

I just blankly stood at her when she rolled her eyes, "Of course you didn't! You didn't see him go flying either! He had hit against Ashley's brick fence!"

She raised her voice uncrossing her arms letting a couple tears come out, "His legs look out of place, scarred and I swear I could see a bone sticking out." She sniffled, "His back, it's just horrible!" A couple of tired people have waken up from her mourning and shouting.

"Ma-" She cut me off again, "I sound cruel right now but it was your drunk bands fault including you! What the fuck is your problem?" Jeez, she sure does swear when she's pissed.

"What is-" Maddie was stopped by a grumpy nurse who had stormed up to us, "Would you mind not using that language? We do have children in here so I need you to lower your voice and use appropriate language." Maddie nodded with a soft sorry quickly ignoring the nurse grabbing my hand,

"What is wrong with being gay? Huh? There's nothing wrong. So what if Chris likes guys? He still treats you guys the same." She then leaned over and breathed once again, "Can I ask what you were going to say? Chris cut you off and I want to know what you said." She had a very stern face as I gulped.

I opened my mouth with a truthful voice, "Maddie, I didn't mean it that way, I just meant that I wouldn't expect Chris to be gay, like it was really unexpected and I'm not lying to you right now short stock." I stared deeply into her eyes with a serious, droopy look.

She just stared right back at me, blinking continuously. Maddie cleared her throat and was ready to speak when she was cut off by a nurse. "Excuse me but we need to call your parents because you need an alcohol test along with your friends." The nurse had directed herself towards me.

Maddie calmly replied, "I don't drink alcohol, I have methyphobia even ask my mother." We had given our last names along with Chris's as I was pulled aside. Maddie wasn't tested but I was and I knew I had drank a little. I knew mom was going to kill me.

Maddie's POV

Rodrick's mom had been yelling at him as soon as she arrived. Rodrick had been given a ticket even though he wasn't exactly drunk and it's going on his record. Suddenly, Susan soon started to ball into tears digging her face into his chest which in my guess Susan had forgiven him anyways because she was just that soft.

My mom had walked in right after quietly giving me a large hug. Knowing what had happened she was already talking with a soothing voice into my ear, "He'll be ok sweetheart." I started to cry, choking up as rivers of tear drops came out immediately. I just shook my head in denial, "You should've seen him." It was horror to my eyes.

His face, oh his face. It looked like someone ripped it off. The blood and scars were cruel.

Chris was frustrated and was already walking down the street when a big van owned by two seniors from our school had zoomed right in front of him not paying attention at all and Chris went flying before I could even get him to hear me. He had gasped as he was slammed right into the stupid brick wall that Ashley's dumb ass parents had put in front of their ginormous house. Speaking of her parents, "Ashley's parents were charged with allowing the house party because there was a few complaints from the neighbours also and the two guys were arrested for hitting Chris and having been drunk."

What don't they get about the age limit? You have to be 21! Rodrick went with Susan, the guys and their parents to get tested. Chris's mom; Jennifer, was already here and she was talking to a doctor who was handing her millions and millions of tissues.

I really felt bad for her the most, she had so much drama in her life. Chris had told me that in grade 10 when Chris told his family he was gay, his uncle didn't approve of it and basically lectured Chris along with his father who was just completely shocked. Gladly his father approved of his sexuality.

I decided to walk up to Jennifer and ask her about Chris. "Whats the news right now?" I patted her back sweetly. She stuck a tissue in her face as she looked at me with this very weak grin. She sighed, "He's in surgery right now, they haven't told me anything about how he'll end up but they are sure there will be a 85% chance he will make it and I know Chris is strong." She had a hopeful look in her eyes as I leaned in for a warm and settling hug. She held the tissues by her side, crying.

I really hope that 85% chance is his chance.

Chris's POV

Black.

That's I could see in front of me. Where was I? I remember I was at Ashley's party and-. I don't want to think of that again.

I felt a sudden push to slowly open up my blurry eyes. All around the room I could see was white and two figures. It was a very blurry view so I couldn't focus and lift my eyelids any way.

I swear I could hear my mother's worried voice talking to a man, "Can you just please tell me what's wrong?" I flickered my eyes open willingly but still with a blurry sight. My voice started to tremble weakly letting out a small childish cry,

"M-m-mom."

My mom in alert just ran towards me ignoring the doctor straight away. She just flew into piles of tears planting her face onto the side of the hospital bed. I couldn't move at all when I wanted to reach in for a real hug. A frail question came from my mouth, "Wh-at's wrong with me." I tried to lift my legs up but I just felt stiffness and pain. Was it good I could actually feel my legs?

The doctor clicked his pen sticking it in his pocket. He gulped and began to explain,

"Chris, you are damaged very badly. Your nose was gladly not broken but has stitches, you have stitches on your left shoulder from a gash that will heal very quickly and on your cheek is a big huge scar that wasn't as deep as the others."

I shrugged knowing I couldn't lift my arm wanting to feel the stitches. "You have broke both of your legs and you almost fractured your spine."

Almost? My mothers voice stopped in shock, "Almost? What's that supposed to mean?" She seemed more serious then ever as she rose up just staring at the doctor.

"He'll have to be in a wheel chair for approximately 6 to 8 months." He paused for a moment to let us react, "He has broken legs so he'll have to be extra careful."

I felt sweat run down my forehead as more thoughts poured into my head. "Although, You should be glad your friend was there to find you in time, you would've been gone before the ambulance came." Maddie. Oh, Maddie I hope she's o-

"But, you'll have to be in therapy." For a moment, I just frowned with only a dreading picture of myself in the wheelchair. I whimpered, "For a while?" He nodded. I exhaled loudly laying my head back down.

"I'd like to keep an eye on him for about a week or two and let him get used to using the wheelchair." I wish I could slam my hands against my legs to get rid of some of the anger. "I'd like to talk more about Chris's life for the upcoming months, shall we?

"As long as I can walk again." I scoffed.

Maddie's POV

We weren't aloud to visit Chris. We didn't know why but all we know is that he isn't dead. Rodrick and I were waiting out in the hallway, I was still frustrated with him. A little I guess. Who wouldn't? There is nothing wrong with liking the same gender.

Rodrick tapped my shoulder, "Can we talk now?" I had my back to him, gruntingly sighed with a nod. I just stared at him seriously, "Were you serious about your thoughts on Chris?" His eyes turned droopy and largely brown, I couldn't stop staring at them because they always get to me.

We back up into the wall of the hallway as a patient was being dragged to her hospital room. Why do hospitals have to be so intense? My attention was snapped back to Rodrick who had been staring at me the whole time.

"I want to talk about this summer, not just Chris. How are we supposed to make this one the best one yet?" I scrunched up my shoulders, "We have to include Chris. This is our last time for being together, our last time being together everyday." He scratched his head stuttering, "I-I-I don't want to talk about college."

Creasing an eyebrow, I rested my hand onto his shoulder. "Isn't that what you want to talk about?" He foolishly shook his head. "This summer, I don't want to talk about college." But why? I crossed my arms, "Why don't you want to talk about college? Just curious." I calmly asked. He grumbled sticking his bottom lip out, "I just don't want to talk about it." I blowed my hair out of my face that had finally dried. "Rodrick, we could talk about this la-" He shushed me.

"No."

A quick murmur came from his mouth as he reached in for a warm hug.

My face was planted into his chest as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "I want this summer to be the best one yet. We're going to be forcefully separated by these people and I don't want to think of this summer of us just hanging out. We need to make the unthinkable for us, even the guys. I love you Maddie and we must make this a summer to remember."

* * *

**_I_**_MPORTANT: This won't all be about Chris, He's just going to be more to the story but I'd also like to focus this on Maddie and Rodrick's relationship. It may seem like I'm focusing this around Chris but I'm not. He'll actually be spending most of his time at the hospital and at home for half of the story. _

_So, How was it? Intense yes. I hated putting him into a wheelchair but I thought it would reel you guys in more._

_This is just the beginning, it won't be all drama. It was Unlikely Schedule's 1 year anniversary on August 12th :)_  
_I start school in 2 weeks :( Sigh, I hate it so much!_


	3. Someone's Jealous

Rodrick's POV

"Rodrick! You must wear this shirt and take that beanie off! When did I buy you that beanie?" So I've found out I've been grounded for a month and I can't go anywhere my parents don't know about.

I didn't know mom meant that she'd be following me around. "Susan-"

"Susan? Rodrick, I don't care if your 18 years old! You are my son and I am your mother." She lined out the navy blue long sleeve shirt that had been ruffled by myself.

"The beanie looks classy, doesn't it? It has a cross on it!" I lied pointing at the edge of the beanie, Mom shook her head snatching it away from me, "Rodrick, girls like class and I bet Maddie is one of those girls." A quick knock came from the door. Greg.

"Hey mom, I have a question." Mom swooped her head to the side, staring at her middle child. She didn't say anything as she stood up. "Um, I was trying to shave and I uh, cut my cheek." He placed his palm on his cheek making blood smear all over his hand.

"Greg! Hurry! Get into the bathroom!" He shaves? Someone's trying to grow up too fast. Mom's voice growled throughout the hallway, "Oh Greg! You need to ask your father before you try doing this!" I half smiled stepping slowly towards the window.

It was really hot today, why did we have to go to church on the hottest day of the year? "Greg, you stained your shirt! Go change." Greg was complaining even more moaning her name.

"Rodrick, You can go get Maddie if you want." Mom yelled over letting me actually leave the house for once.

Maddie's POV

Church.

Have I ever been to such a place? No. I've heard about the bible but it's only a bunch of pages to me, nothing serious. Rodrick suggested a few days ago after the accident on how I should go to church with him so we could supposedly pray for Chris but I think he just didn't want to be bored.

He won me at "We can support Chris and it would be fun to sit beside each other." My deep thoughts were stopped by my mom, "Did you pick something out?" I was pretty tired so I wasn't thinking straight and I was still down about Chris. I figured that we could've dressed a little formal but casual.

That was until I looked at what mom was wearing. She was wearing a white tank only to be covered by a navy-blue cardigan along with a matching pencil skirt. I pointed over to my jeans and a dressy shirt that I've worn five thousand times.

She went straight to my drawer and just sighed. She stammered roughly when she spoke, "W-well Maddie. You have five thousand nicer things in here!" I walked over in my sweat filled pants and tank-top. I waved my hand in front of me, "It's really hot mom." I was hit by a piece of clothing by my mom. "Wear this, haven't seen you wear this in a while." I examined it, was this a dress?

I squinted staring at it. A pink beige colour was on the ruffled tube dress that had skinny straps. It was good enough for today.

Time for the shoes. I didn't have a shoe rack but I had a shoe box, it was really hard because most of the shoes were flats. People ask me how I can handle flats because they give you the worst blisters. I've always responded, "They are like slippers." I don't know why but they are.

My box was usually in the corner by my night table. I slowly sat down on the carpet to search through. I heard my moms voice again, "Maddie!" I cringed my teeth, "What!" "Remember those shoes the Heffleys gave you? I haven't seen you wear them ever and that makes it seem like we are snobs." I stared at the tiny shoes, they didn't even fit me. My mom over exaggerates all the time, can it just be sometimes? "Mom, are you planning my outfit or something? I mean the dress is pretty and all but can't I just choose my own sh-"

**_ Ding Dong. _**

I stood up quickly. Mom was already rushed down the stairs with the clicking of her heels. The sound of the door filled throughout the house as she yelled excitedly, "Rodrick, hi." I smiled to my self as I found a pair of nude flats that had fallen behind the box. I grinned to myself as I ran out of my room hopping down the stairs with fast speed.

"Hey Eyeliner Kid." I smoothly slid over to the tall boy as my mom went into the living room. I wrapped one arm around him kissing his soft lips. I loved his lips, even though he uses them for talking all the time. He dipped his head forward into mine softly letting go, "Are you ready, I was here to tell you we were ready to go."

I gave him a small nod as Rodrick led us out. He swung my arm up high gripping my hand. We stepped towards the three cars including Rodrick's Van. "We'll drive you there Rodrick, Give your mom a break." My mom smiled at Susan and she stepped out holding Manny's hand steadily walking down the steps. "We'll drive Rodrick Susan!" My mom yelled loudly getting her attention.

I pulled Rodrick towards our car and we slid into the back seat. Pulling out my phone and head phones, I stuck one in his ear. "This is not Taylor Swift is it?" Rodrick moaned. I laughed a little buckling up my seat belt turning myself towards my phone again, "No, it's Ed Sheernan!" It was his song The A-team, I found this song on youtube awhile ago. "It's good, trust me." I nodded as the car followed after them.

At Church.

We headed out to the church. I stepped out fixing my flats and grabbed my headphones and phone sticking them in my handbag. "Was there a reason for you inviting me this sunday?" I asked him as we waited for the rest of them to get out of the car.

I turned to see Greg with a huge bandaid on his cheek, he was covering it with his hand. I caught my attention back to Rodrick, "Well, I thought it'd be nice and keep your mind off of Chris."

I squeezed my eyes shaking my head, "Not right now, I don't want to talk about him." I started up the stairs dragging him along with me, "I've nev-" I was pushed down and gasped in shock only to be catched by Rodrick. Was it him though? "You alright there?" I turned to see a boy looking down at me holding me, "Uh yeah." Rodrick grabbed me by the waist pulling me from the boy.

"I didn't mean to bump into you, sorry about that." His brown hair whipped. "I'm Maddie."

"Brendan." He shook my hand, his deep blue eyes looking into mine. Wait a minute. "Brendan? Brendan Miles?"

My eyes were in shock. I swear it was him. "Yeah, Madelyn Darrens." He smirked giving me a large hug twirling me around. I squeezed him as I laughed. "I swear you've grown. You were like 4'5 before you moved. I slapped him playfully, "Last time I saw you, you said you'd never cut your hair! I convinced you didn't I ?!" I hugged him again, I can't remember the last time I saw him.

I continued on as church was already starting and the doors slammed shut. "Yeah, just graduated high school here. Why are you here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "I just graduated too and I am visiting my cousins for the summer till I head off to Harvard." My eyes widened, "Wow! Yeah I'm going back to Seattle to study music and painting."

I heard someone clear their voice, "Ahem"

We both turned around to see Rodrick awkwardly standing there. "Oh, this is my boyfriend Rodrick." I smiled backing up as I felt him pull me back into his arms. "We've been dating since November. I hated him at first though." I laughed jokingly. "Boyfriend eh?" He gave me a half smile. "You sure are lucky to have her, uh Rodrick." He paused, "She's beautiful." I gleamed at his comment.

"Yeah, I know." Rodrick grumbled pulling me, "Come on short stock lets go inside or else my mom is going to kill me." I nodded surprised, "Oh ok. Brendan, come sit with us." The door was wide open and we quickly tip-toed to our seats.

I whispered in his ear with a smirk, "Someone's Jealous."

* * *

**If you don't know who Brendan is, He is mentioned in Chapter 14 of Unlikely Schedule. :) I wanted to add a plot twist. :) **


	4. Scouts

Rodrick's POV

A few days later after meeting this guy that Maddie used to know, we decided to see Chris who was still in the hospital. The guys, Maddie and I went to see Chris. Maddie wouldn't let go of my arm the whole time as we walked in.

The room was gloomy and very quiet, other than the medical supplies that was connected to Chris. "He's not awake right now but I'm sure he will soon. Please don't get him excited in any kind of way, we want to keep him on the down low."

The Nurse didn't allow Ward and Ben in because only two at a time were allowed. Maddie covered her mouth as the door was shut by the nurse. He was better than he was that night,

"He looks better." I said rubbing the back of my neck slowly.

"Look at the scars on his cheek." She paused slowly walking towards him, "His shoulder." I added as I felt Maddie wrap her arms around my waist. She was trying to hold it in as she just kept her eyes on Chris, a injured Chris. I can't believe it was our fault that he stormed outside and got hit. If we were sober and not stupid, he would've been fine.

We shouldn't of judged him, isn't that what friends promise to do? Not to judge?

"Rodrick? Are you ok?" Maddie was sitting on a seat next to Chris holding his hand but she had her eyes on me. "uh.." She just stared at me with her brown eyes, "yeah." I slowly walked over grabbing a chair beside Maddie. I stared at the scars and the bandages all over his body, they were swollen.

My mind faded as I blankly stared at my friend. I remember in the 7th grade, we were all friends, good friends. I had a crush on Ashley, she was like Holly Hills. New, Pretty and instantly popular, except she was a total bitch and still is one. Aside from Ashley, Chris and the guys would hang out all the time. We did everything together, we thought we were total badass. We would have secrets and random crushes, some weren't even real.

It was hilarious actually.

On the last day before the first day of ninth grade we were at my house upstairs in my room and they were making fun of me because I wrote a song for Ashley.

"Okay, seriously guys! We will be going through a bunch of shit like this once we head to school tomorrow." 14 year old me sternly said to the guys.

"Fine, why don't we make a pact? Like how the girls did in the 7th grade on how they would always stick together or some kind of crap." Chris had told us the idea, it was perfect. "So, no making fun of each other and just other people. Like Todd." I remember we all laughed at the boy with thought he was so cool. "If you agree say I" Chris informed sticking his fist in, " I" Ben and Ward said doing the same. "I!" I weirdly laughed sticking my fist in violently.

It was sad that it lasted till Ashley's party, it was our fault. We broke the pact that Chris made and he was the only one who followed it.

Maddie's POV

He still hadn't woken up.

The nurse asked us to leave because they had to do some tests.

My long hair fell against my naked shoulder that wasn't covered by my light blue crop-top, making me shiver slightly as Rodrick walked up to me interlocking his large hand with mine. "He didn't even wake up." I sighed, my eye brows dropped and a frown crawled onto my face in disappointment.

"He looked so weak and small, he lost a lot of weight the nurse said." It was true. He was a perfect weight, now he's skinnier than I am.

"He's Chris, he'll be fine sooner or later." Rodrick soothed me as we headed past the boring old white office and a lady gave us a glare then looking back down at her computer screen letting a strand of her grey hair fall onto her face.

There was a beep when we passed the door and the sun shined on us as we headed out. As Rodrick's hip bumped into mine, I felt a buzz against my hip, it was just Rodrick's phone.

Rodrick let go of my hand sticking his hand in his pocket.

"Hey Susan." I rolled my eyes because I knew his mom would hate it. Rodrick stuck his phone in front of us pressing the speaker button, "Rodrick Heffley! I've told you this since you were sixteen years old, I am your mother!" Her voice yelled through the phone, her anger was funny.

I hid giggles in before Rodrick added with a evil smirk, "Maddie's here." I stopped my giggling and cringed my teeth.

"MADDIE! HI! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?." I eyed Rodrick raising my eyebrows.

Susan has been basically obsessed with me, I was weirdly fine with it in high school but now she just wants to do everything with me because she has never had any daughters.

I bit my lip in frustration, "Hi Susan, yes I'm good."

Susan's voice lead on, "Rodrick honey. Can you pick Greg up from the mall? I signed him up in that scout group and I was wondering if you could pick him up. He's going to be at the front in about 10 minutes, so could you please hurry?" Rodrick gave me a stare widening his eyes with his eyeliner that always caught my eye.

He gritted his teeth, "Ok mom." His hand fell onto his forehead letting out a large sigh, "I love you dear, see you! Tell Maddie I said bye!" Rodrick just nodded in annoyance before taking his keys out of his pocket, his eyes searching for the car.

"Go on speaker phone! I want Maddie to hear me." Susan whined through the phone,

"He already is Susan, we'll see you soon." I calmly said loud enough for her to say. Rodrick immediately hit the end button and we headed towards the van that was labeled LODED DIPER.

"Let's go pick up the twerp."

Still Maddie's POV

"I can't believe mom won't let him walk, he's fifth-teen." Rodrick complained as we searched out for a parking spot. There was really no where to park but Rodrick managed to stop at one parking space that was hidden near the doorway.

"But I understand why I guess, he still wets the bed and he hasn't even gone through puberty yet. It's like he'll stay ten forever." I choked out a little laugh before we opened the door.

"Isn't he a little old for scouts? I mean look at the brochure" I handed him the brochure that Susan had given Rodrick a few days back. "Summer Fun Scouts; where you get to make new friends, make crafts play funtastic games! Also, Get your Costumes out, We even do theatre! It's a hole bowl of fun! Ages 10-15."

Rodrick let out a chuckle before I stated, "Although it's his age range." I've never been involved in scout stuff, I've been to summer camp but it wasn't my thing.

Rodrick laughed again but I had no idea till I heard a bunch of giggling and talking. I turned my head to see a bunch of kids walk out of the mall, half of them were at least 4'5. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you even sure this is 10-15? More like 6-9." Rodrick laughed hysterically and opened his door, "Hey Greggy, enjoying the playdate?" Rodrick grinned widely at his brother, I followed after Rodrick waving to Rowley who stood beside that Holly girl.

Greg frowned staring at the both of us, "Hi Maddie." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Greg." I tried not to laugh but his outfit was so tight on him, it was a green outfit that you would see on scout boys in the movie. "Is that you're brother's girlfriend?" Holly whispered using her finger to get her blonde hair out of her face.

"Yeah I am." I smiled at the blonde girl who was probably my height.

"Ok troopers! Time to say bye bye and go find your parents!"

An old lady called out to all of us, flipping her hands in the air searching about the parents. Once I actually got a glimpse of her, she grinned at Rodrick and I.

"You must be Gregory's parents!" She walked straight up to us clutching more brochures. Rodrick basically spit and burst out laughing, "No, no, no. I'm not Susan. This is his brother and I'm Maddie his girlfriend."

I reassured her and she let out a embarrassed, "Oh, sorry! Do you mind giving this brochure to his parents? It's what we plan on doing for the next few weeks" I nodded taking it and slipping it secretly into Rodrick's pocket.

I nudged Rodrick so we could get going, he flinched than slapped Greg in the forehead to get his attention. "Maddie?" I heard a familiar voice that I swear I remember.

I turned to see Brendan with his hands in his shorts pockets, "Brendan! What are you doing here?" I kind of tilted my head slightly with a short smile. I grabbed Rodrick's hand tightly pulling him beside me.

"My sister is in this summer fun thingy. I'm guessing you're here for that?" I gleamed adjusting my eyes to Brendan.

"We are here for Rodrick's brother Greg." I pointed over to Greg who was talking to a girl shorter than him, she was tanned with long brown hair.

"Is that Kassandra?" I remembered who she was, Brendan's little sister. Last time I saw her, she was twelve.

"Wow, she's matured." I said as they both walked up to us. "Kass, do you remember Maddie?" The girl nodded shyly looking back at Greg. "Yep, Hey." I waved back at her response and Rodrick stepped forward, "We have to get going now, my mom will shoot me and I'll loose my mom bucks if I don't get back." Brendan gave Rodrick a confused look and I laughed, "It's a inside joke." I lied as Rodrick stared down at me.

I raised my eyebrows. Brendan stepped forward, "Are you guys going to that Carnival thing? The thing they mentioned in church?" My mind crossed to that.

"Susan got us tickets right?" I tapped Rodrick's shoulder grabbing his attention. "Uh yeah." Rodrick didn't budge but just blankly gave me his answer. "You ok there?" Brendan waved his hand in front of Rodrick.

Rodrick snapped sharply, "Yeah I'm Fine Bren."

Brendan laughed quietly lifting one of his eyebrows, "Bren? Never heard that before."

This was going to go down bad. "At least-" I stopped Brendan and took out my phone checking the time, "Woah! L-look at the time, we need to go." I grabbed Rodrick's hand, storming away.

Greg was walking behind us as I paced down the parking lot to the van. He was breathing heavy running very awkwardly and held onto his hat, "C-an y-oh guys slow d-d-down?" I ignored him with my eyes shot on the van.

Rodrick shouted at me, "What the hell is the matter?" "Can we not get arrested at the mall for getting in a fight?" I stopped Rodrick staring right up at him, letting him hover over me like a palm tree.

"He still likes you, you can see it in his pretty boy eyes." I opened my mouth in shock, "Rodrick, I love you. So can we not fight over Brendan right now? He isn't a problem. Let's keep the judging people thing on the down low." Rodrick sighed and grumbled a bit. I stopped him pulling him in for a kiss.

He squeezed his eyes shut and lifted me up.

"Can we go now? I'm really tired." Rodrick stopped at looked at greg. I threw the brochure at him, making him squeal loudly and fall onto the ground. "Relax twerp it's just a brochure." I headed towards the car as we both laughed rudely.

"NOT FUNNY RODRICK." Greg cried as he tried to stand up. Rodrick walked past him ordering him to get up, "I'm telling mom."

Rodrick rolled his eyes, "Whatever twerp, get in the car."


	5. August

August.

Maddie's POV

I sat there in Rodrick's van, just sitting there. I was surprised my mom hasn't come out yet to see if I'm ok but then again, she was having a coffee with Susan. I ran my hand through my hair untangling it, letting out another sigh.

It's august and I'm happy, really happy. Why? July was just a roller coaster of emotions so hopefully august is…different. Brendan invited us to that carnival, we ended up actually going and ended up leaving early.

Or should I say kicked out?

Brendan tried to kiss me but Rodrick caught him in which he gladly knew I wasn't cheating on him but decided to give Brendan a black eye. It was horrible and I could remember it clearly.

_I led my self out of the public bathroom staring up at the flowing lights coming from the rides that was filled with laughing kids. I scanned the area looking for the guys who had seemed to disappear. I felt a tug on my arm causing me to fall behind a wall. _

_I focused on the person who had grabbed me thinking it was Rodrick. "Brendan you scared me!" I held my hand against my chest along with the other hand rubbing my strained wrist. "Heh, sorry. I just needed to tell you something, your boyfriend won't let me within two feet of you, literally." I raised an eyebrow laughing quietly, "Haha, I'm sure Brendan." _

_We both laughed awkwardly before I continued, "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" He seemed nervous by gulping leaning forward. _

_I tilted my head giving him a warm grin, "We don't have to mention Rodrick, it's fine. He's not going to kill you."_

_ He shook his head giving me a weak smile, rubbing his hands. His mouth opened with a raspy voice, "This is actually about him, sort of." I just stared at him with my arms crossed patiently waiting, only listening to his voice._

_ I was silent letting him speak. I gestured my hand acknowledging him to say something causing him to look back nervously at the people walking around. _

_" I love you Maddie." He spat out immediately causing me to drop my jaw open. I felt him grab my wrists tightly shaking them slightly while pulling me in towards him._

_ "You deserve me, not some drummer from a small town." I tried to break free but his grip had been too tight for me to fight back. He let go of one of my wrists lifting up my chin, "Look at me." My pupils stared at the ground, I was scared._

_ "I've loved you since the 8th grade." My mouth stuttered tearing up in fear. He just smiled at me with a crazy look in his eyes. "I-" I was cut of by his lips pursing against mine forcefully. _

_I couldn't escape, his lips were basically locked on mine. I tried to scream between the kiss, "Stop!"_

_ Hopefully I was catching someones attention, yet a lot of people would be too oblivious to notice. He pinned me against the wall like a lion pouncing on his prey, awaiting for the right time to rip it to shreds. I moved my head to the side squeezing my eyes shut, "Stop it!" I heard some murmuring in the back corner which seemed to be closing in._

_ A shush came from him, holding a finger against my mouth as I struggled along with a weak whimper._

_ "Hey what are you doing?" Rodrick! I felt a sense of freedom when the pressure against my wrists had disappeared._

_ "I was showing her who she really deserves." I turned my head to a crowd of people just watching along with the guys, Greg and Brendan's sisters. "Oh yeah? Who?" Rodrick muttered angrily staring at Brendan._

_ "Me. Not some punk ass kid from a band that has no talent." This caused Rodrick to shout something out before going in for a violent punch in which Brendan fell backwards. There was shouting and screaming in the crowd that seemed to form, it was huge I'm not kidding._

_ Brendan bent down coughing blood with his back towards Rodrick. Rodrick leaned over to see him before Brendan twisted over pushing him to the ground kicking him by his side before Rodrick could barely move shouting at him. I ran in as quick as I could "RODRICK!" I pushed Brendan lightly, "stop this!" He stared at me letting a stream of blood flow down his lip along with a throbbing black eye._

_ The flare of anger in his eyes started right into mine, distracting me from the punch I was about to receive. I was knocked down to the ground with a throbbing nose, laying against the ground. I tasted blood that seemed to be running down from my nose that felt like it was snapped in half._

_ I heard shouting coming from what I could see what was police who ran towards Rodrick and Brendan, trying to break them up. I felt someone pick me up looking up to see a policeman dragging me further away. _

_I remember trying to wiggle for freedom, "No! I need to help him!" I shouted at the police man as he gripped onto my arms trying to pick me up. _

_"We are trying to help, you need to back off before you get hurt anymore." He cooed with a yet forceful voice as I squinted at two more guys heading towards Rodrick and Brendan. It was Ben and Ward who looked like they were ready to squish Brendan, like a bug._

_ "Get those two away! We need these kids out of the park now!" _

_"Wait-" I stuttered. After that, all of us were dragged into a police car heading to who knows where. Gladly Greg and Brendan's sisters were taken home by parents, but I think that was the least of my problems at that moment. _

I shivered at the thought, looking at the side mirror staring at my stitched nose which still hurt like hell. I touched my nose with a soft tap reacting with a cringing hiss .

The burning causal pain I got every few hours would always bug me.

Gladly Brendan decided to stay away and from what I know is flying back to Seattle soon, I never knew he'd be that crazy. Rodrick and I had yet another fight about college, obviously we made up.

The only good thing about July was Chris getting out of the hospital and being able to hang out with us. I think Rodrick missed him the most, he would try to visit the hospital whenever he could-

My mind snapped to reality when I stared down at my buzzing phone that laid beside me. Sliding the phone into my hand, I peer at the text message. 'Where are you?' By looking at the name I put for Rodrick, which was probably a billion emoji hearts along his name.

'I'll be there in a hour, I have to make a stop somewhere.' The phone had shown he had read it but he didn't seem to answer back. Taking the keys out of my bag, I started up the van making the radio turn on which led to music.

I cringed when a burst of music was blown from the radio causing me to jump back trying to flip the switch down. I put my hand over my neck rubbing it slowly and throughly, closing my eyes a few times before driving.

"Dammit Ben."

Rodrick's POV

"We need to think of a new song stat." Ward exclaimed leaning himself back against the uncomfortable picnic table, easily slipping on a pair of sunglasses. "Why stat?" Chris spoke up gazing into the sky gripping onto his crutches, starting to hum a tune to himself.

I sat on the soft grass crumbling another piece of paper throwing the pen beside me, "We need more gigs, more gigs equals more money." Lifting the messy notepad, I grab the pen once again scribbling against the fresh new piece of paper checking how much ink I have. "Any ideas?" I press the pen lightly against the paper eyeing Ward and Chris, who seemed to be in their own world.

Ben stumbled on over to us, trudging along the grass holding a cigarette in-between his fingers. "You went to the bathroom to have a smoke? Really?" Chris scolded with a loud cough. Ben rolled his eyes tapping it, "So?" I guess I could agree with Chris, smoking wasn't the best choice. "I have to stay away from drugs."

Chris was referring to his doctor causing me to glance at his wheelchair. Ben threw his cigarette in the nearest ashtray plopping down beside us gazing at the blank piece of paper. "Have you gotten any ideas?" I glared at Ben, who just seemed to stare at the paper.

Ben scratches his head pointing towards me, "You know," He paused snatching the pen from me writing something at the top of the page. I squinted, reading it throughly, "Loded..Diper….Acoustic?"

Ward was smiling like an idiot and I smirked.

We all laughed, "Ben! You fucking genius!" I gave him a quick high five, "Now we'll get more fans, gigs and girls!" I exclaim excitedly, "And boys" Chris quietly added.

Chris reached for his bass guitar smirking at me, "Rodrick already has Maddie." I perk up winking at Chris, "Yeah, Maddie loves acoustic stuff. That'll impress her." My thoughts went to Maddie, wondering where she is.

"Where is she?" I accidentally spat out receiving weird looks from all the guys who seem to be in their own conversations.

"Where is who?" Ward asked confused tuning his raven black guitar. I slid my large hand into my sewn in pocket, turning it on and clicking on Maddie's contact that had went to text message.

Our last conversation was about an hour ago, she said she had to go somewhere. "Maddie." I answered Ward's question typing on my phone. 'Are you coming?' I pressed send impatiently tapping my thumb against the screen.

The strumming of Ward's guitar strung to my ears as I felt a quick buzz against my hand causing me to look down. 'I'm here.' She's here? Where? I stood up abruptly scanning the area.

No sign of a short girl with-

"Hey Macaroni!" I turned to Ben who seemed to be jumping up and down excitedly running towards a girl who was obviously, "Yo Madelyn!" Ward grinned joining the group hug, both basically lifting her in the air.

I trailed on over sticking my hands slowly into my pockets. She cringed her teeth with pain, "The nose." She murmured before being put down by them laying her eyes on my own. She blushed looking down shyly walking towards me with her arms in the gesture of a hug.

I leaned in lifting her up twirling her around in a circle, "Hey there shortie, how's your nose?" I placed my lips against hers, cautioning her injured nose. She smiled in-between, "It's slowly getting better." She wrapped her legs around my waist holding onto me tightly. I carried her over to our spot, carefully laying her down on the grass.

She wiped strands from her hair out of her face turning her back to me facing Chris with a sweet grin patting his hand lightly. They talked for about a minute asking each other how they were feeling then making a joke about Maddie's injured nose. "What took you so long?" I asked catching the groups attention, then peeking over to Maddie. She stuck her hand in her pockets, really concentrated on trying to grab something.

She slid out five small pieces of papers or cards, I couldn't exactly tell. She just grinned at us with this excited gesture wiggling them in the air, "Loo-" Wait, are those? No! "Are those fake ID's?" I smiled. I couldn't believe it, Maddie would do this for us.

"Never knew you had the idea in you Macaroni." Ben patted her shoulder leaning in for a tight hug. "What? No!" Maddie was released as soon as she spoke causing Ben to sulk. "What are they?" She all handed us one with a smile tending me to closely read the tickets. It said Simple Plan on them, I was confused because a band would never come to our town unless they were really unknown. EXCEPT, Loded Diper.

"Simple Plan is coming to town!" She squealed excitedly, "I thought it would be fun since it's basically one of the first famous bands to come to Plainview!" Chris's voice seemed to murmur something in the distance, I couldn't quite catch what he was saying but he seemed to be confused.

"This is basically in two weeks, how did you get these in such a short notice?" Chris spoke up louder lifting the ticket up in the air towards Maddie. She calmly answered, "I listened on the radio a few days ago that today they'd be selling the last tickets at the local radio station." It didn't make sense because I've never heard of that before but then again, our town isn't that well known so not much people come here a lot for tourism.

"It's basically our first concert, which sucks balls" I admired.

Maddie's POV

Rodrick and I headed back home, after another hour of band practice. We decided to go back to my house so he could stay the night, sadly my mom will make us sleep in different rooms which isn't exactly a sleepover.

We immediately shot through the door, gripping hands soothingly.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Susan called out with a sharp look in her eyes alarming us to stop in our place. Rodrick playfully hid me behind him, "Nothing." I giggled leaning my head against his tall back hiding a smile.

"Well, there's obviously something. You are both eighteen and If you two want to prove you are mature, we need to know." A calm tone came from my mom, sounding like she was tired. I peeped my head out from behind, giving my mom a goofy grin, "Can Rodrick sleepover? He can sleep on the floor, there's a mattress upstairs in my room." I immediately shot out of my mouth with an excited tone causing my mom to blink once too many times.

"Woah there girl! Of course he can but make sure he actually does sleep on the ground." My mom cleared her throat settling down an half empty coffee cup, "I won't be back till a bit later since Susan wants to show me some family photos that I've been dying to see!" Rodrick huffed in annoyance rolling his eyes,

"Mom."

Susan readjusted her glasses laughing along with my mom, still gazing at us. We stood there awkwardly, in which I had no idea why we were. I lifted my self up against Rodrick whispering in his ear, "Lets go." He immediately responded giving a quick wave to our mothers, basically dragging me up the stairs.

"How's your nose?" My mom questioned at the last minute causing me to glance back, "It's alright." I answered, gaining my balance rubbing my hand against the railing, heading towards my room at the corner of the hall way.

We cheered like little children, excited for our "sleepover".

* * *

**Reviews appreciated! :) **


End file.
